


In for a Penny

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [295]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canon-ish, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: Future Klaroline fic w/ no magic babies. Klaus had long shed the expectations that came with humanity. Having a much extended lifespan negated the need to to rush things or got rid of a notion entirely. He knew she was his for eternity after she came to him, which is why it surprised him one day just sitting there existing with Caroline, her talking about some inane thing that had happened as he listened on in not-so-secret amusement, the thought came to him "I want to marry her".
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [295]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	In for a Penny

It wasn’t about the paperwork or the staging of the event. As they passed an afternoon on the sunlit balcony of their villa, Klaus couldn’t define the sudden, pressing need as anything more than to solidify what they already knew to be true - to make it real.

He was hers, and she was his. 

When referring to Caroline in conversation with others, he never referred to her by anything but her name. To her face, she was “my love,” in both sweet moments and those more turbulent. In teasing moods, they might call each other “dearest.” Anyone who had witnessed their love knew it to be true.

But there was something eternally tempting to be bound as husband and wife, and Klaus was not in the habit of denying himself what he wanted.

His arm outstretched behind her on the settee they shared, he toyed with the loose ends of her bun. She only placed a warm hand on his leg in response, her focus otherwise drawn to the book in her lap. “Penny for your thoughts, dearest?”

“My thoughts are worth far more than a penny,” she sassed back with a smile, though she still didn’t look at him. “And you’re the one thinking too loudly, I can hear the whirring from here.”

Smirking, he tugged her hair, just a touch enough for her to finally glare at him. “Penny for my thoughts, then?”

She sighed and set her book down, swinging herself around to face him more fully. “Better make it worth my while.”

“I think we should get married.” Her mouth dropped open, and all of his senses noted how still she was despite that. With a wry grin, he tugged her into his lap so he could nuzzle her neck. “Where’s my penny?”

Her arms tightened around him until she was almost clinging, but he could feel her smile pressed onto his shoulder. “I’ll write you a check later,” she promised, quickly moving to pull his face to hers. She kissed him once, then twice. They were both grinning when they managed to separate. “I want to hear more of these thoughts.”


End file.
